Comment le Maître est finalement tombé amoureux
by LunaHogwarts
Summary: Fukigen na Mononokean - Alors qu'ils exorcisent un yokai, Hanae fait part de ses pensées à Abeno... [Yaoi - AbenoxHanae]


Voilà… J'ai commencé Fukigen na Mononokean, et, comment dire… J'ai tout de suite vu du yaoi xD. Du coup voici du fluff Abeno x Ashiya OvO

* * *

Une porte s'ouvit brusquement.

-Abeno-san! Abeno-san!

Le dénommé, au grand désespoir de celui qui l'appelait, prit tout son temps pour arriver. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit un autre élève de son âge, les yeux bleus grand ouverts, allongé sur le sol, croulant sous le poids de dizaines de yokai verts.

-Hanae! Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas faire attention à eux!

Celui appelé Hanae baissa les yeux. Il avait seulement voulu aider une camarade de classe ! Sauf que maintenant, il avait de plus en plus de yokai s'appuyant sur lui.

Abeno le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-Je ne peux définitivement pas te faire confiance ! Tu rajouteras ça dans ta dette!

Les deux filles se tenant dans l'embrasure de la porte ne purent s'empêcher de réprimer un gloussement. Quand Hanae leur lança un regard interrogateur, elles répondirent:

-Hanae, tu as une dette envers Abeno? On savait que vous étiez très proches, mais quand même pas à ce point là ! Rembourse le en l'embrassant!

Elles refermèrent la porte derrière elles en riant.

Abeno jeta un regard vers Hanae. Un regard qui se voulait méprisant, mais on pouvait distinctement voir les rougissements sur ses joues. Le blond semblait clairement attiré par le brun. Finalement, ce n'etait pas une si mauvaise chose qu'Hanae se fut fait prisonnier des yokai. Abeno regarda une dernière fois son camarade, une lueur de désir dans ses yeux.

Heureusement qu'Hanae-san avait détourné le regard.

.O.o.O.

-Abeno-san! Si tu vas exorciser le yokai et que tu ne reviens jamais, je ne pourrais définitivement plus retourner en cours!

Abeno regarda le brun. Est-ce qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui? Il se sentit rougir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que son camarade disait quelque chose, il le prenait comme ça?

Il se retourna et dit d'un ton dédaigneux :

-je le fais depuis des années. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquièter pour ça! Je ne suis pas comme toi !

-Mais je veux venir avec toi!

Le blond se sentit rougir. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il voulait venir? Il voulait mourir?

-Alors vient. Mais ce sera de ta faute si tu meurs!

Il se retourna une dernière fois vers Hanae. Leurs yeux se croisèrent. Abeno sentit son cœur rater un battement. Décidément, le brun avait des yeux beaucoup trop beaux.

Il se retourna et ouvrit la porte.

.O.o.O.

Ils avaient finalement dit au revoir au yokai. Hanae semblait triste. Abeno le regarda, ne sachant que faire. Il se rapprocha de lui, posant sa main sur son bras. Hanae releva la tête, surpris.

-Tu avais l'air de beaucoup comprendre ce yokai. En tout cas, tu t'es bien occupé de lui, on dirait que je me suis trompé en te jugeant trop rapidement. Je te demande pardon.

Hanae se leva et alla s'asseoir le dos au mur. Le brun le regarda, ne comprenant pas.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne s'occupe de moi comme ça? Je voudrais tellement que quelqu'un me comprenne! Même toi, je pensais que tu serais gentil avec moi… Mais tu ne penses qu'à ma dette…

Il se mit à pleurer. Abeno se rapprocha de lui. Le blond se releva soudainement.

-C'est comme si personne ne m'aimait! Comme si je ne convenais à personne! Pourtant… Pourtant je suis sortis avec des filles… Je ne comprends pas…

-Et moi, je ne te conviens pas?

Hanae releva la tête, rougissant instantanément. En effet, le plus grand avait posé ses bras sur le mur, bloquant l'autre.

-Je… hésita Hanae.

-Pardon, je me suis emporté. Abeno commença à enlever ses bras, mais le brun les rattrapa. Ce dernier se rapprocha dangereusement du brun, jusqu'à finir par le prendre dans ses bras.

-Pourquoi?

-Je crois au hasard… Et je t'aime parce que ce hasard à tout fait pour m'amener jusqu'à toi.

Hanae se sentit rougir. Il serra le plus grand dans ses bras. Le blond, n'y tenant plus, posa amoureusement ses lèvres sur celles du plus jeune. N'ayant jamais embrassé personne avant, Hanae savourait le baiser comme pour savoir si ce qu'il avait imaginé correspondait à la réalité. Peu après, ils s'écartèrent, pour reprendre leur souffle mais aussi pour s'admirer. Ils ne stoppèrent leur câlin que lorsque que la dernière sonnerie retentit dans l'école. Hanae se détacha du plus grand et, se rapprochant de la porte, lança à Abeno:

-J'espère que ça a remboursé une partie de ma dette~

* * *

C'est fini! Je vais voir en fonction des prochains épisodes (pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y en a qu'un par semaine .-.) si je continue ou pas :3

Alors, review, fav?


End file.
